The Perfect Place To Study?
by OrigamiGirl
Summary: Kyouya/Haruhi - When Haruhi decided to study in the library, she hadn't expected the shadow king to join her - Complete


**Title: **The Perfect Place to Study?  
**Rating: **K  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Word Count: **1,174  
**Summary: **When Haruhi had decided to study in the library, she hadn't expected the shadow king to join her. Kyouya/Haruhi  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the OHSHC series or it's characters. It's all Bisco Hatori's.  
**Author's Note: **Hi! This is my first fic for OHSHC so please go easy on me. The whole idea for it came from a silly little dream that I had one night and I just thought it would be a good idea to maybe try and turn it into a fic and this stupid little thing right here is what came out of all my weak efforts. I know that Kyouya may be a little bit OOC in this but I hope that you enjoy it and cookies for anyone who reviews! Thank you...

* * *

.

.

.

**-ThePerfectPlace**ToStudy-

.

.

.

Silent and alone, Fujioka Haruhi sat at one of the many large, wooden tables in the library at the Ouran High School Institute, starring down intently into her old math textbook.

The particular table she had chosen to sit at was far in a corner and mostly hidden by several tall bookcases, giving her almost complete privacy and cutting her off from most of the noisy chatter of the other students.

Just what she wanted.

She had found the special spot a little more than a week ago and had instantly declared it perfect for her as a place where she could go to study and ever since then, she'd been coming here during her free period.

Right now, she was using her last minutes of her freedom from classes to try and cram as much as she could for the physics test that she had in her next period, and even though she had stayed up most of the might before studying endlessly, she still wasn't completely confident in herself knowing all of the material.

Physics had never been one of her stronger suits and she really didn't see any harm in looking over the notes just one last time.

Biting her bottom lip softly, she turned a page of her notebook, her eyes scanning over the notes slowly to make sure that she knew absolutely everything and that nothing was left out.

"Haruhi…?" a deep, familiar voice asked suddenly.

At the sound of her name, the girl looked up. "Kyouya-senpai," she acknowledged, seeing the dark haired boy standing feet from where she sat. "…What are you doing here?"

"Like you, I came to study," he answered and Haruhi could see several text books slung under his right arm. Walking over to the table, Kyouya pulled out the chair opposite from hers and sat. "May I join you?" he asked, placing his books on the table.

Haruhi didn't see that she really had a choice in the matter. He'd already taken his seat and it wasn't like she could tell him to move now so she nodded her head slighty indicating that yes, he could stay.

"I usually come and sit here when I wish to study," Kyouya continued on, reaching out to take one of his books. "It's far and away from most of the noise."

"That's why I chose it," Haruhi said, giving him a small smile before she looked back down at her own notes.

Kyouya too looked down at his own work, and together, the two began to study in silence.

Slowly, seconds began to tick by as they turned into minutes and gradually, Haruhi watched as all of the words on her notes began to string together into one long sentence that wasn't making any sense. Feeling herself beginning to nod off, she shook her head slightly while deciding that maybe it hadn't been the smartest night to have stayed up so late the night before.

Bringing her elbow up on the table, she rested her head on her hand, trying with sheer willpower to stay awake, but in the end, her eye lids grew heavier until she found she didn't have the strength in her to keep them open.

--

At the sound of the bell ringing loudly; signaling the end of the period, Kyouya shut the cover to his book and stood, but when his companion failed to do the same, he glanced back curiously to see that Haruhi still sat in her chair. Coming closer, her bent down close enough to where her could see that the girl had her eyes closed and mouth was slightly parted, allowing air to pass her lips.

She'd fallen asleep.

"Haruhi," he whispered, touching her shoulder softly, but it wasn't enough to bring the girl out of her slumber. Deciding to try again, he used more volume as he said, "Haruhi?"

The girl still failed to give a response.

Mentally, Kyouya sighed to himself. 'Falling asleep in a library isn't exactly the smartest thing to do,' he thought. 'Didn't I tell her to rethink her nativity?'

He pondered what he should do with the girl and a small smirk crept across his face as he thought of the perfect way to punish her for not listening to him.

Leaning in again, he pressed his lips softly onto her own.

--

Haruhi couldn't breathe. Something was covering her mouth, preventing her from taking in the air that her lungs badly called for. Opening her eyes slightly, she peeked to see why. What she saw shocked her, and she gasped as she leaned back in her chair, breaking the kiss she'd been sharing with the shadow king. Her face turned a slight pink as she stared up at the dark haired boy.

"K-Kyouya-senpai," she stuttered. "What are you-"

"You shouldn't fall asleep in random places," Kyouya interrupted her, standing to his full height as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Who knows what will happen to you." Taking his books off the table, he turned to leave. "I enjoyed studying with you," he said, looking over his shoulder to give her a smirk. "Maybe we can do it again sometime."

With that, he started to walk away, giving her a small wave and Haruhi's face turned hotter as her blush deepened. She was pretty sure that her quiet table which had been a place for her to find peace wasn't going to be that way anymore.


End file.
